The security of persons in their homes, in offices, and in hotel rooms has long been a deep concern. In particular, it is desirable that persons on the outside of a room or building be kept on the outside until they are identified as persons to be admitted to the secured area. In order to accomplish this purpose, the familiar security chain is often used to allow a door to be partially opened so that persons seeking admittance can be identified through the opening thus formed without providing an opening of sufficient width to allow the person to enter. The security chain has a number of disadvantages including unsightliness, lack of strength because of its small size, and difficulty in use for persons having problems with manual dexterity. Furthermore, the typical door chain tends to mar the finish of the door and the frame around the door opening when in common use. Thus, a need exists for a security device which provides strength and ease of use with an aesthetic appearance, and which does not mar the finish on the door or the door frame.